


Здравствуй, Оливер

by CaitlinIsles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, crisis on infinite earth spoiler
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Уйти от реальности. Барри хотел бы этого. Больше всего на свете хотел бы этого. Вернуться в момент, когда армия врага разрывает Оливера на части и спасти его. Но он не мог. Он уже вмешивался в линию времени и знает, какие будут последствия.Но никто не запрещает ему просто мечтать.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 4





	Здравствуй, Оливер

Кризис окончен.

Выжившие с других Земель люди размещались на Земле-1. Кто-то переживал потери и ходил к психиатру, кто-то записался в волонтеры, считая, что благодаря маленьким добрым поступкам, мир придет в норму. Так или иначе, прошел месяц с момента, когда волна антиматерии была остановлена раз и навсегда, месяц, с момента, когда сильнейшие из существующих героев объединились против врага мультивселенной. Месяц с момента, когда была сдернута ткань, что скрывала от глаз только установленную на пьедестал статую Зелёной Стрелы. Торжественные речи уже отгремели, но последствия все еще ощущались, и все знали: будут ощущаться еще очень долго. Тогда Андреа Рохас презентовала на Земле-1 свою технологию, что была так популярна на Земле-38. Линзы, дающие их владельцу возможность быть в мире, который они сами и создадут. Продажи были колоссальными, отзывы положительными, и, пожалуй, только вышеупомянутые психиатры жаловались на спад клиентов. Ведь зачем лечить травму, говорить о проблеме и боли, если есть возможность создать новый мир, свою реальность. Поговорить в тем, кто ушел, но еще совсем недавно был рядом.

Аллен не обращал внимания на ажиотаж вокруг резко ставшей популярной услуги от мисс Рохас. Злодеи вышли на улицы города, решив, что приближающийся конец света развязывает им руки, и что героям сейчас не до них.

С тех пор, как все закончилось, Барри жил лишь работой и Флэшем. Заставлял себя встать с утра, заправляться плотным завтраком, ходить на работу в участок, выполнять рутинный список дел, добегать до СТАР-Лабс, узнавать о злодее дня, остановливать его, и возвращаться домой. Теперь его рутина выглядела так и он не задумывался о том, что стоит что-либо менять, хотя его друзья и начали косится на него и периодически пытаться поговорить с ним о происходящем. Барри считал, что говорить не о чем, так что Кейтлин с Циско вынужденно отступали, в прочем, все еще пристально следя за его состоянием.

Все изменилось, когда, отловив очередного злодея, и вернувшись в СТАР-Лабс, Барри услышал бурный спор друзей.

— Это новое слово, Кейт — взмахивает Циско руками, — представь, что еще можно придумать, если умы двух миров сольются вместе! Какие еще технологии появятся, если многие идеи будут осмотрены под новым углом.

— Я не говорю, что это плохо, — хмыкает Кейт, наливая команде кофе и доставая для Барри энергетические батончики, — но это позволяет людям уходить от реальности, избегать событий, а не переживать их последствия. Я признаю, что технология мисс Рохас может помочь многим, но я вижу и её минусы, Циско.

— Пока не было случаев, когда линзы приносили вред, — Циско с благодарностью принимает чашку из рук подруги.

— Пока, Циско. Пока.

Уйти от реальности. Барри хотел бы этого. Больше всего на свете хотел бы этого. Вернуться в момент, когда армия врага разрывает Оливера на части и спасти его. Но он не мог. Он уже вмешивался в линию времени и знает, какие будут последствия.

Но никто не запрещает ему просто мечтать.

Так проходят недели и Барри начинает казаться, что все помешались на этом. Куда бы он не забегал, чтобы не слышал, везде говорили, везде рекламировали эту чертову технологию. Это начинало сводить его с ума. Как и появившиеся мысли о том, что он может сам применить на себе эти линзы. Мысли о том, что хотя бы в ненастоящей реальности он может изменить судьбу. Спасти Оливера, поговорить с ним, обнять его.

Это ведь не навредит миру. Не повредит чью-то линию времени. Лишь даст ему возможность быть с любимым человеком. Разве это может быть плохо?

Раздумья не терзают его слишком долго, потому что Барри решает действовать моментально. Не дает себе передумать. И, возможно поэтому, перешагнуть порог специализированного магазина оказывается на удивление просто. Еще проще придя домой настроить программу. Легко надеть линзы и погрузится в тот мир, в котором хотелось бы жить.

Барри пытается не думать о том, как сложно будет вернуться обратно. В реальность. Где нет Зелёной Стрелы, где нет Оливера, а мир по какой-то абсурдной причине двигается дальше, словно не замечая отсутствия своего героя.

Барри знает, что это лишь искусно созданная фантазия, и ему нужно будет принять реальность, в которой Оливера больше нет, но пока:

_Барри скидывает с себя маску и оглядывает поля боя, на котором хаотично разбросаны поверженные стрелами враги._

_— Барри? — знакомый голос, по которому Флэш успел жутко соскучится окликает его, и он моментально оборачивается._

_— Здравствуй, Оливер._

_Впервые за несколько месяцев Барри Аллен по-настоящему улыбается._


End file.
